Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Messed Up Timelines
by The strong silver flower
Summary: A little error in the Master's laser screwdriver ages the Doctor all wrong now there's some weird bow-tied mad man on the Valiant claiming he can fix the screwdriver. one-shot and slightly a crack!fic


**Yeah so I had this weird idea about the 11th Doctor and the Master and the Valiant so this came from it. This is partially a crack fic.**

"Professor Lazarus, remember him? And his genetic manipulation devise. What, did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver... But ohh, if only I had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do! I've got his hand! And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another... hundred years?" The Master said laser screwdriver in hand ready to go. He aimed and hit the Doctor. The Doctor yelled in pain as he was forcefully aged but as he did so the laser screwdriver began to spark.

"Oh no no no!" The Master yelled as he began hitting the screwdriver against his hand. "Lousy piece of filth that Professor Lazarus." He looked up from his defective screwdriver to see what damage he had connflicted to the Doctor, but what he saw was not what he expected.

"So I had to hide, under her skirt mind you, while I was naked. And they knew I was there too because she had been painting a portrait of me and that's when she said it Amy! She said, 'Doctor who?'" The Man who stood where the Doctor once was finally took notice of his surrondings when he did not hear the laughing he had been expecting.

"The Valiant?" He said confused. "But that's impossible! If I'm here- uph." The strange man found himself faceing the tip of gun.

"Who are you?" The Master growled, looking at the man. He didn't seem like much of a threat. He was wearing a bow-tie for crying out loud. Not to mention the suspenders.

"Well..." The man began. "I'm the Doctor."

"No you're not." The Master sneered. "Where is he?"

The strange man calling himself the Doctor looked around, "Jack!" He shouted out. "Haven't seen you yet in this regeneration, figured you'd make fun of the tie."

Jack in all his confusion made a sound that proved the man's point.

"Hey! Bow-ties are cool!" He said tugging on the ends of the said bow-tie. "Now for our current predicament, Master, do you mind having this guard not almost shoot me so I can fix your screwdriver?"

The Master waved his hand, telling the guard to stand down.

"Now then," The Doctor said walking over to the Master. "You messed up the timelines with your laser screwdriver and now here I am, the Doctor aged 200 years!"

"That's not right I set it to 100 years!"

"Well you messed up a lot right now and I need to get back to my picnic with River and..." The Doctor trailed off. "Give me the screwdriver! If I'm here he, or well the past me, is with River on Asgard! And not only will they both probably anger the residents but he, I mean, isn't supposed to meet her yet! Give me!" He snatched the screwdriver out of the Master's hands.

Pulling out his own screwdriver he began to fix it. "I can make it so none of you remember any of this, don't need any more paradoxes in my week this week."

Looking over his work he pointed the laser screwdriver at himself and yelled, "GERONIMO!"

* * *

"Professor Lazarus, remember him? And his genetic manipulation devise. What, did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver... But ohh, if only I had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do! I've got his hand! And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another... hundred years?" The Master said before ageing the Doctor to an old man. But despite all his plans going right, he had a nagging feeling the Doctor would somehow come out on top. He also kept thinking of how stupid bow-ties were

The Doctor on the other hand, before he was forcefully aged was thinking of how mad the god of thunder, Thor, would get if he were to dump custard onto his hair. Doing that might gain him the trickster Loki's favor. Wait why was he thinking of Asgard?

* * *

"Never again will I deal with messed up timelines!" The Doctor said to River as he went to eat fish fingers and custard. "Wait where'd all my custard go?"

"**Doctor!**" An angry Asgardian voice boomed. The Doctor looked up at River.

"Maybe we should continue this another time..."

"You mean next time you won't somehow get food into a god's hair?" River smirked. "I doubt it."


End file.
